That's How You Know
by youhavestolen
Summary: The guys are bored in English class and annoy Troy into a confession. A series of drabbles. Implied Troyella. R&R!
1. Troy

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical nor am I in any way affiliated with it. I do own paper.**

Hope you enjoy. Please review. :D

Troy / **Chad** / Jason / _Zeke_

* * *

Troy Bolton

Troy Bolton. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez. Troy Montez. Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella Bolton-Montez. You are invited to Troy and Gabriella Bolton's wedding.

**What wedding?**

Go away Chad, this is my paper.

**Who's Gabriella? And why are you writing hearts around her name?**

Go away. And you're not meant to start a sentence with "And".

**You did it. Besides, how do you know that? Oh-ho-ho. Is it the tutor girl?**

We're in English, Chad. And _maybe_.

We're in English?

Jason!

What?

This is my piece of paper, can't I write in peace?

Hey you said "piece" twice.

**Technically he **_**wrote**_** "piece" twice. **

No, no, I wrote "piece" once and "peace" once.

**I see tutoring with Gabriella has paid of, eh Troy?**

Shut up.

_Aww, he's pouting._

**Hey Zeke.**

I am not! …Hey Zeke.

**So, back to business, you like this Gabriella girl?**

_Obviously, he's writing __**hearts**__ around her name._

As I said… maybe.

**Maybe? Just, maybe? No touchy feely under the table when you work?**

No! I haven't even asked her out yet.

_Ah-ha. So you want to?_

…

… yeah, I've been trying to, but I can't strike up the courage.

**Wow.**

Yeah.

_You really like this girl huh?_

I… I think…

**Yeah?**

I might…

What?

Love her…

**What? It's too small, I can't see it.**

_Holy crème brûlée!_

What?

**I knew I should've gone to the optometrist.**

He loves her.

**WHAT?**

WHAT?

**Do you?**

I… I'm not sure.

_Well, how do you feel around her?_

Like there's a thousand butterflies in my stomach. When I hug her, I never want to let go. And her hair! Man, her hair smells wonderful, it smells like vanilla, and… fresh laundry.

**But, but you haven't even gone on a date yet!**

Yeah, I know.

_That's love._


	2. Gabriella

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters.**

Hope you enjoy!

Gabriella / **Taylor** / Sharpay / _Martha_

* * *

The amoeba was first discovered by August Johann Rösel von Rosenhof in 1755. Early naturalists referred to _Amoeba_ as the _Proteus animalcule_ after the Greek god Proteus who could change his shape. The name "amibe" was given to it by Bory de Saint-Vincent, from the Greek _amoibè_, meaning change.

**Gabriella!**

What? Can't you see I'm taking notes?

**Forget notes! There's something more important.**

More important than _notes_?

**Wipe that smirk off your face miss I-kissed-Troy-Bolton-in-front-of-the-entire-school.**

Not the _entire_ school.

**What happened to the shy, reserved Gabriella?**

I don't really know. Must be an after effect of kissing Troy Bolton.

**Yeah… anyway, you still haven't told me how he asked you on a date.**

He didn't ask me.

**What? After **_**that**_** kiss?**

Yeah, he kissed me then ran off blushing and mumbling something about Chad, Jason, Zeke and English class.

**Weird. That boy needs to get his order straight though, doesn't he know its date first, and then kiss?**

I don't mind.

Of _course_ you don't_._

Hey Sharpay.

**Sharpay. **

Girls. Anyway, I heard from Ryan who heard from Kelsi who heard from Jason that Troy loves you.

WHAT?

**WHAT?**

He can't have… he must have been kidding.

Maybe, but the question is, do you want him to be kidding?

_Hey girls. _

**Hi Martha.**

Hey Martha.

Hip-hop girl.

_What's up?_

**Oh, not much. Troy loves Gabi, but we all knew that.**

_Finally!_

He-he hasn't even asked me out yet!

But you kissed in front of the entire school. That must count as something.

**Boy **_**really**_** needs to get his order straight.**

_I think it's sweet._

**Do tell.**

_Well, obviously he's fallen in love with our Gabriella here – stop blushing Gabi, it's true – but he can't strike up the courage to ask her out. And in a failed attempt he kissed her._

And you know that, how? 

_Well, I heard from Ryan who heard from Alan who heard from Kelsi who saw the note they were writing on._

**Anyone else wonder how many people Ryan told?**

How did Kelsi see the note and not me?! I must ask Zeke after class.

Don't kill him Sharpay.

You still didn't answer my question.

What question?

Do you love him?

You never asked me that.

I'm asking you now, and stop evading the question.

Ugh… fine, I'll tell you. But only if you all promise to not show anyone this piece of paper, okay?

Absolutely.

**Will do.**

_Promise._

Okay… I love Troy Bolton.


	3. Zeke and Sharpay

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters. I do own the East High magazine idea though.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"ZEKE!"

"Sharpay?"

"I heard from a little birdie that Kelsi saw the note that held Troy's confession."

"What confession?"

"His confession of love to Gabriella. Duh."

"Oh… yeah. So…?"

"So! I demand to see it."

"Er, you see, there may be a problem…"

"What may be a problem?"

"Ryan kinda took it and mhraad ma mopy…"

"What?"

"Ryan kinda um… tookitandmadeacopy."

"How Well that makes things easier, I can just- wait! How did he get it? And how many people have seen it?!"

"I'm not completely sure. Come to think of it, he had cut it out of a magazine."

"A _magazine_? What magazine would have it?"

"An East High one… hang on, I have it here somewhere…"

"East High has a magazine? Why didn't they ask me to be a model or something. But it makes sense how everyone knows, I suppose."

"Exactly. Anyway, here it is."

"Huh, it does look like your handwriting…"

"Yeah, I can guarantee it's the note."

"Do they have the note with Gabriella's confession?"

"It's probably in the newest copy… ah here it is."

"Wow. I wonder who got it. We promised Gabriella we wouldn't tell anyone. She'll probably either be really sad or really mad."

"Oh yeah, Troy was angry with a capital A."

"Huh, I wonder why I've never seen this before… wait a minute… _Editor:_ RYAN EVANS?!"


	4. Jason and Kelsi

**A/N:** I've merged all the drabble after That's How You Know into one. Thanks liv.3.in.love.3 for giving me the push to do it.

Reviews make me happy. And they make me update faster. Thanks everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any of it's characters.**

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, hey Jason."

"Hey Kelsi."

"What brings you here?"

"Um, well I just wanted to ask you if you had seen Zeke?"

"No, I haven't. Why would I though?"

"Uh, no reason."

"Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, okay. Nice house."

"Thanks. Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, a strawberry margarita, thanks."

"Um…"

"I'm kidding Kels."

"Oh, right. I knew that, ha…ha."

"Water's fine."

"Okay."

"Jason you idiot, now you've scared her off."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"So, why did you really come here?"

"Honestly?"

"Uh-huh."

"I wanted to know if you've heard from Gabriella about the 'confession'."

"Oh… no I haven't. I haven't seen her at all during the weekend; actually I've just been composing a new song."

"Really? Can- could I hear it? If-if you don't mind, I mean you don't have to, but if you don't mind and uh…"

"I'd be happy to."

"Good, great."

"…"

"That was beautiful Kels."

"Thanks. You're cute when you ramble."

"You're cute when you blush."

"Oh, well-mmpgh. Did you just… kiss me?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry."

"Don't be."

"…"

"…"

"That was…"

"Spectacular."

"Yeah, totally."

"I don't blame Gabriella for being all mushy after kissing Troy now."

"Yeah, Troy was unbeatable on the court after they kissed."

"You know Gabriella walked into a wall after Science class?

"Really? What happened?"

"Apparently that was after she found out Troy loved her and-… are we seriously talking about Troyella after that kiss?"

"Oh, right."

"…"


End file.
